The present invention relates to an eyewear structure combinable with an accessory glasses unit wherein attracting elements with insert grooves and attracted elements with insert rod are respectively combined with magnetic elements and embedded to a main glasses unit and an accessory glasses unit; whereby, via the magnetism generated by the magnetic elements, the attracting and attracted elements can be magnetically attached to one another with magnetic and insert positioning effects so as to stably clip the accessory glasses unit onto the main glasses unit thereby. Besides, each glass of the main glasses unit has a restricting hole drilled thereon to fit to a restricting protrusion of a temple hinge so that the temple hinge can be firmly located onto the glass and restrained in movement thereby, facilitating easy and fast assembly and manufacturing thereby.
A conventional eyewear structure includes a main glasses unit 10 combinable with an accessory glasses unit 11 as shown in FIG. 1. The main glasses unit 10 and the accessory unit 11 are respectively equipped with a bridge 101, 111 having magnetic elements 12, 13 embedded in both left/right sides thereon to be magnetically attracted to each other for location thereby. However, the magnetic elements 12, 13 of the main glasses unit 10 and the accessory glasses unit 11 are magnetically attached to each other via simple flat abutment. In case the accessory glasses unit 11 is affected by great force or accidentally touched in application, the magnetic elements 12, 13 will be horizontally displaced as shown in FIG. 2, or even get sliding off from their positions thereof. As a result, an insert groove 14 and an insert block 15 are respectively disposed at one side of the bridges 101, 111 thereon as shown in FIG. 3 so as to reinforce the combination of the accessory glasses unit 11 with the main glasses unit 10 thereby, which, however, can increase the cost of production and destroy the appearance of the main glasses unit 10 as a whole. In addition, the insert block 15, mounted to the insert groove 14 with a gap left there-between, tends to unstably slide back and forth in the insert groove 14 as shown in FIG. 4 when a wearer runs or jumps in movement. Furthermore, the insert block 15 must be corrected in position to fit to the insert groove 14 for location therein, which makes speedy clipping on and off of the accessory glasses unit 11 rather difficult and inconvenient to be done. And, in the repeated clipping on and off of the accessory glasses unit 11, the insert groove 14 and the insert block 15 tend to rub against the inner surface of the bridges 101, 111 and abrade the painted surface thereof, causing the paint to come off there-from as to ruin the appearance of the conventional eyewear and make it rather uncompetitive in the market.
Please refer to FIG. 5. A conventional rimless glasses structure includes a pair of glasses 10′ each having stepwise-diameter and oval-shaped grooved bore 103′ drilled at an outer surface 101′ to connect to a thru-hole 104′ disposed at an inner surface 102′ thereon. A temple hinge 11′ has a front portion equipped with an insert block 111′ identical-shaped like the grooved bore 103′ and defined by a screw hole 112′ therein. When the insert block 111′ is accommodated into the grooved bore 103′, a locking element 12′ is mounted from the thru-hole 104′ of the inner surface 102′ to secure onto the screw hole 112′ of the insert block 111′ thereof so that the temple hinge 11′ connected to a glass temple 13′ is stably fixed onto the glass 10′ to provide a rimless glass thereby.
There are some drawbacks to the rimless glass as shown in FIG. 5. Most of all, in manufacturing thereof, the grooved bore 103′ of the glass 10′ must be singularly molded into a bore caliber, and the thru-hole 104′ drilled must be made to match to the screw hole 112′ of the temple hinge 11′ thereof. And, the thru-holes 104′ drilled at both glasses 10′ are apt to get awry and become defective, which, poor in their stability thereof, can increase the cost of maintenance as a result.
Please refer to FIG. 6. Another conventional rimless glasses comprises a pair of glasses 20 each having more than one positioning bore 21, 22 drilled at both lateral sides thereon, to which more than one positioning rod 231 protruding at a temple hinge 23 and a bridge thereon respectively is securely mounted therewith for location thereby.
There are some disadvantages to the second rimless glasses structure as shown in FIG. 6. Most of all, the positioning bores 21, 22 of the glass 20 must be appropriately spaced to match to the positioning rods 231 of the temple hinge 23, and the bridge thereof, which is rather complicated in the manufacturing and, thus, must depend on professional persons to carry out the drilling and cutting operation thereof. And, once either of the two positioning bores 21, 22 is mistakenly drilled in slight difference, the positioning rods 231 cannot be smoothly assembled thereto, and must be dumped as defective products. Even when the positioning rods 231 are forced into the positioning bores 21, 22, the temple hinge 23 used for a period of time will go awry and become difficult to be adjusted. Furthermore, the positioning rods 231 and the positioning bores 21, 22 are directly joined to each other, which, over long time of abrasion, will get worn off and cracks as to ruin the appearance of the glasses 20. Thus, the glasses 20 must be replaced frequently and are reduced in their durability in application.